This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Plants produce sugar-containing nectar solutions in their flowers that attract pollinators. Nectar production and/or secretion are localized to specialized tissue areas called nectaries. Considerable amounts of cadmium in nectar could transfer to the pollinating insects and thereby represents a potential significant contaminant of honey. Brassica napus, (i.e., canola) is known to be an excellent honeybee plant because it produces large amounts of nectar. At the same time it has been suggested for phytoextraction of heavy metal-contaminated soils. Brassica species take up and tolerate relatively high amounts of these contaminants (e.g., cadmium). It is not known how these heavy metals interact with nectar production. Cadmium accumulation in Brassica napus has special relevance for North Dakota: (1) Brassica napus is an important crop;and (2) North Dakota is the leading honey producer of the U.S.